This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Daylight opening systems are installed in a wide variety of vehicles to permit natural light to enter the vehicle and to provide outside visibility for the vehicle operator. Daylight opening systems also assist in protecting the vehicle interior from external elements (e.g., rain, snow, debris and/or noise). Typical daylight opening systems contain multiple components provided by multiple suppliers and assembled on the vehicle at the vehicle assembly plant. The attachment mechanisms for these multiple components are often arranged within interior componentry of the vehicle to aesthetically appease the vehicle operator. Accordingly, fit/function and ease of replacement are compromised in favor of these design and supply considerations.